The spy of Draco Malfoy
by torikiddo13
Summary: Rating for mild language. D/? romance. Gen is the princess of the Elfin people, but circumstances bring her away from her home and to Hogwarts. In progress
1. Genovese of the Elves

Author's note: I am very pleased to be starting this story, and I hope you readers enjoy it. This takes place in Draco's 5th year, and some flashbacks.  
  
  
  
Chapter One Genovese of the Elfin People  
  
She watched him, with hooded eyes. He stalked through the great hall, and towards his dungeons. What makes this creature so important to the ministry? She had wondered this many times, but she was to finish her mission, no questions asked. Still, his silver blonde hair, and grey eyes to match made her wonder. They were going to meet later, but it never seemed soon enough.  
  
Genovese was an elf, or rather as some would say, a half breed. She had dark auburn hair, and striking light blue eyes. She did not have the pointed ears, common of English elves, but she was rather short. She was only 14 when the ministry had caught her, and she had agreed to become a spy for them instead of being sent to Azkaban. Her mother was half elf, and her father man, so the elf in her was rarely seen. She could remember that day so clearly, the day she had been caught.  
  
**************  
  
"What have we got here?" a tall man with red hair said to his partner.  
  
"A half breed sir. We found it near Hogwarts. I tried to send it straight to Azkaban, but the office would have none of it, they said to bring it to you."  
  
"I know that you're new to this department son, but even you can see that it's a girl! Look at those eyes! And that hair!" the red haired man said.  
  
"Well, you can never tell with the half breeds." The young man replied.  
  
"She's hardly even a half elf! You must learn that not all elves are a bad sort, just as not all wizards aren't the bad sort." Arthur Weasley said.  
  
" Coulda fooled me. All bloody wizards should rot in hell! And I am a girl for your information." Genovese said glaring that the younger wizard.  
  
"See sir, she's a brat I tell ya!" the younger wizard said, trying to hold back the small creature that was fighting aginst his arms. "Stop it you!" he yelled at Genovese.  
  
"Dean, stop it now. She's just a young one! I'll call reinforcements. What was her crime anyhow?" Arthur asked clearly tired of having to deal with such a young, prejudice wizard.  
  
"Caught her stealing food from the Malfoy's sir, and she's not registered as a half breed." Dean said, clearly proud for his profound information.  
  
"Here girl, I won't hurt you, were just gonna put you to sleep till we get to Dumbledore." Arthur Weasley said as he approached the struggling girl in Dean's arms with his wand out.  
  
Genovese couldn't remember much after that, but she woke up in Dumbledore's estate. She was sleeping on a clean white bed, with lots of pillows. She cried out when she woke, and the next thing she knew, Dumbledore and Arthur were at her side, bombarding her with questions.  
  
"Genovese, my dear, I am Albus and this is Arthur. We are working with the ministry to find all elves and half breeds in the area. Voldemort is trying to kill off many breeds since his rise, and the elves have been one of the first to attack. Many elves have come to the wizard community for help. You are not the first of your kind to be found. We found your name on the cloak you were wearing.We need to ask you a few questions, please don't be afraid.'  
  
Gen looked into his clear eyes, so much like her's, and trusted him. She was bundled up in her clothes and blanket from the bed, and felt rather protected. She nodded mutely.  
  
"Now, what are you? Arthur here guessed half breed, but we need to know from you." Albus looked at her carefully. She had the mark of an elf on her right calf. The flowing tattoo which all elves were born with, but she had not elf ears, or even pointed looks. She was all curves, round hips and rather mature chest. She was clearly a teenage elf, almost a woman. She had shoulder length auburn hair, and a bow shaped mouth. She did not look like an elf at all, but she had to be, or so Albus thought.  
  
"My mother was half elf," Gen begain softly "but my father was human. I am only one - fourth elf. However, I belong to the royal elfin family."  
  
Albus frowned. If she was elfin royalty, then why was she out stealing? He asked just this.  
  
"Stealing!" Gen cried "I was hardly stealing! I am a spy, for the elfin ministry."  
  
"But you're too young! I don't know much about the elfin folk," and here Arthur said under his breath "very secretive bunch" which earned him a nasty glare from Gen "but I hardly think they would allow a child to do such work."  
  
"I don't mean to offend you, Arthur, but the elfin people are in a difficult situation. We have not had so many of our relatives join Voldemort since the dark times. They sent me out because I am a fine spy, and that was just what they needed." Gen finished.  
  
We need spies too, Albus thought. He noticed something about this girl that he didn't at first. She spoke with an Irish undertone, common of elfin people. He knew she would be sent to Azkaban if she did not make a deal with the ministry. Wizards were still very prejuidece towards elf's, and elf's were normally the same. He wondered how he could manage such a deal. He was sure she was a good spy, even if she was a bit delicate. Albus also knew that the Malfoy's would be most upset if she was not deported.  
  
"I'll make you a proposition Genovese of the elves. You become a spy for the wizard ministry, and I will make sure you are not crated off to Azkaban." Albus told her in a solemn voice. He knew she had family, but the ministry was in need of spies, and they would certainly not let her go back to the elves. Genovese stared at him, disbelief etched in her eyes.  
  
"No! I have family! I need to go back to them!" she cried.  
  
"Albus, she has family, we cannot ask this of her!" Arthur exclaimed. He had a daughter, who looked so much like this girl and his heart went out to her.  
  
"Arthur, she will be sent to Azkaban if she dose not become a spy! There is no way to send her back to her people!" Albus yelled. He felt more guilt than anything, but he knew this was the best decision.  
  
"Alright. If I must, I will. But on one condition. My mother be aloud to come and see me." Genovese spoke with a hard tone, as if keeping back anger and tears, as if expected to be an adult, not just her 14 years.  
  
Albus stared. He must allow this, it was her only contact home. The arrangements were made. Only her mother could come, and in a safe auror controlled area. Genovese would see her mother before she left for her assignment. Since she was already studying the Malfoy's, she was to study their son at Hogwarts. She had heard of the school, but knew nothing of it. Wizarding school she supposed. Elf's had their own brand of magic, but she could use a wand if necessary. The before she left for Hogwarts, her mother came to see her.  
  
"Genovese, mon holch bebe." Her mother held her close, and spoke ancient words of elfin to her. Albus watched it all through sorrow filled eyes.  
  
"Hlanach, componato helm. Fornito, mama. Fornito." Genovese said, trying to calm her mother.  
  
"What are they saying Albus?" Arthur whispered as they both looked on.  
  
"Her mother said 'Genovese, my precious baby'. This term is used in sorrow Arthur, and cannot be translated directly to English, but it's a sort of goodbye. Genovese said 'There is no need for worry. No need, mother, no need.'." Albus whispered back to Arthur.  
  
"They should not be allowed to speak in their language Albus!" exclaimed an officer of the ministry. "They could be collaborating."  
  
"Not now, they are only saying goodbye, I am listing to every word. Do not interrupt them." Albus said hastily.  
  
"Olona, econa shnico. Tor clos eh Hogwarts. Blnca mama, waunu blnca eh golo." Genovese whispered as her mother held her, rocking her and crying.  
  
"Poor girl," whispered Albus "To have to comfort your mother when she is so distraught." Arthur nodded.  
  
Genoese's mother handed her over to Albus. She acted as if she was giving away her most valuable passion. She stroked her daughter's hair, and then spoke in elfin to Albus.  
  
"Kochna nah verdo econa?" she said harshly.  
  
"Very safe, I swear to you, Onlona" Albus said smiling.  
  
"Do not smile at me! You are taking away my people's only princess! My only child! I am speaking in your language to save time, and so that man over there will stop glaring at me. How long will her mission be?" The elfin queen finished with a harsh tone.  
  
Albus was taken aback, he assumed this woman could not speak English, how wrong he was.  
  
"Her mission will be a year, at least. The mission may require some more time though."  
  
"Shalona mama! Onlona econ tros Azkaban? This man has saved from such a fate! Be kind Mother, on my behalf." Genovese pleaded.  
  
Genovese's mother looked at her only child, then back at Albus. She stood taller, dressed in her long robes, red hair laying smoothly down her back.  
  
"Forgive me Albus, for my rudeness. But you must understand the sacrifice this is. We love Genovese very dearly." The queen said these words softly, and very gracefully. Albus could see where Genovese learned her manners.  
  
"All is forgiven. We must hurry the train to Hogwarts leaves very soon. Genovese is to pose as a student, as previously mentioned"  
  
Genovese hugged her mother one last time, and then hurried on the train. They had been under an invisible barrier until then, and now she was seen by many students. She hurried onto the train, and searched for her compartment. Luckily, she found one which only had one student in it, the exact student she had been looking for. Draco Malfoy.  
  
********************  
  
Yes, that day had been awful. Seeing her mother made it all the harder to board the train, but she did so. Genovese had been trained as a spy, but she was never prepared to fall in love with her subject, and that year she did. 


	2. Draco Malfoy

Author's Note: This chapter is a little better I think, but the next chapters will be longer. There is more Elfin in this chapter.  
  
Chapter Two : Draco Malfoy  
  
Being brought up to be a spy was easy. Intelligence, wit, and charm were necessary to be a successful spy. Genovese had all of these qualities, and found it easy to learn techniques to be a spy. Unfortunately, a spy and training to be a spy are two different things entirely. Genovese was a lower class of spy, since she was only 14, but she hoped to one day become a Halona Erwin, the highest form of spy in the elfin community. Her mission at Hogwarts was to become as close as possible to Draco, the youngest Malfoy. She needed to watch him in case he was planning on becoming a death eater, which was highly likely. Naturally, meeting him on the train was a huge bonus, and helped right her right away with her mission.  
  
*********************************  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at Genovese with curiosity. His mind went through several phases; Slytherin? Wizard? Pureblood? Cute? Draco didn't recognize her and therefore, could answer none of his questions. Draco stood up and extended his hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, fifth year Slytherin." He smiled curtly. Gen was shocked at his good looks, and as well with his manners. He was tall and handsome. Her family taught manners beautifully, and considered them more important than brains. Gen smiled at him. Her lips were beautifully formed, and her smile made his knees go weak.  
  
"Genieve Lowelle, transfer from home schooling." This was a complete lie of course. Dumbledore had made her up a complete life story, she was pureblood witch who was home schooled her whole life. In reality, she had gone to diplomat school in Ireland. Diplomat school was for people interested in elfin law, elfin ministry, or anything relating to elves. They had also changed her name, for 'Genovese' was very elfin. Genieve was the English form of it, so they decided on that. Gen was used to making up stories; she had done it for a year now.  
  
"So, why are you transferring to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, my family decided that it would be a good idea, since I had already finished my dark arts training." Gen said this easily, with little of her elfin accent, which could easily be heard as Irish brogue. She dropped the hint of dark arts because the Malfoy's were very into dark arts themselves, and she knew this was a sure fire way of getting in Draco's inner circle.  
  
Draco raised an arched eyebrow, but didn't comment. He himself had been trained in the dark arts every summer, but this girl seemed too sweet to be a dark witch. The ones he knew were hardened by their duties to Voldemort as much as anything.  
  
"So, which house do you want to be in?" Draco continued the conversation as if her comment was never made. Gen frowned.  
  
"Well, Slytherin, but Ravenclaw is my second option." Gen knew very well which house she would be in. Slytherin was Draco's house after all, and she must make friends with this boy.  
  
"Wise choice." Draco smirked. He already liked this girl.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent in silly conversation. Draco found that this girl was smart and sweet. He also found that when speaking of her family she was oddly sad. Overall, dark families were hard and cold and their children weren't very close to them. Draco decided to observe her further.  
  
Gen was flirty, and sweet with Draco, but it hardly meant a thing. It was a job, nothing more. Her personality was a face she put on, and it was something that had become easy. The question of her love life came up, and then she realized that Draco was hitting on her. She wanted to say "I have a boyfriend, and I love him very much" but she simply couldn't. If being romantically involved with Draco was what it took, she would do it. Gen did have a boyfriend, an older elf named Rollins. He was 16, but precious to her even when the elfin community frowned upon their relationship. Rollins should be contacted about me today, Gen thought.  
  
When they arrived to Hogwarts Draco was the perfect gentleman. He took her bags for her into the castle, and wished her luck when McGonagall took her to be sorted. Professor McGonagall took her to a small room which she was told was behind the great hall. There, Genovese was explained the rules of Hogwarts since they had already decided on her house.  
  
"We will have no private meetings unless of an emergency. You will be treated as just another student. You must understand this in order to learn more about Draco. When I say emergency, I mean emergency Miss. Lowelle." McGonagall said strictly.  
  
"I understand Professor; I assure I was trained in the very finest elfin school. I will do my best, and I am sure I will prevail." Gen said this professionally. The school had taught her to be a lady, with polished manners and looks. McGonagall looked at her shocked. She was assuming that this would be like any other child, not an adult.  
  
"By the way professor, my name is Genovese Olona. Not Lowelle. In the future if possible, please address me by my real name." Gen said politely. She walked into the great hall gracefully, aware of all eyes on her as her house was announced. Draco had saved her a seat, which she sat in as the feast began.  
  
"So, Draco, you were that sure of me being in your house, that you saved me a seat?" Gen said smiling.  
  
Draco grinned and replied "Naturally."  
  
They talked non - stop, and became very aware of all the looks they were receiving. Gen saw two boys glare in Draco's direction from across the hall.  
  
"Why are they glaring at you Draco? I thought it was me for a second - "  
  
Draco cut her off.  
  
"They're just gits Gen. Don't worry about them." But Gen did worry. The red haired one looked her over, and glared at her as well. Unfortunately, Gen didn't know of the house rivalry and seemed to believe that this was how all wizards were.  
  
When the feast ended Draco showed Gen the dormitories. Dumbledore had told Gen of her room, and she was well aware of its location. She told Draco this. He insisted he walk her to the stairs of the girl's dormitories.  
  
"Thank you for being such a good friend Draco. I mean, I didn't know anyone and you have been so great to me." Gen said breathlessly. Sure it was an act, but it was a damn good one, Gen thought.  
  
Draco looked at her intently and then asked her the funniest thing.  
  
"Will you stand on the stairs? Like the second one up."  
  
Gen looked up at him from her 5'3 stature with a puzzled expression. Draco was nearly a foot taller than her, and had to be almost 70 pounds heavier. Gen complied and stood on the second step. She was still a few inches shorter, but much more at his height. Draco leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Gen's mind told her to pull back, she had a boyfriend, but before she even could, Draco stepped away. He then said "night" and ran up to his dormitory.  
  
Gen stood dazed, and confused. I am going crazy, she thought. I have Rollins. Not Draco, Rollins. She knew she didn't love Draco like Rollins, but something was definitely there. Before she could think too much, Gen went up to her room and did her nightly routine of brushing hair, washing face, and brushing teeth before she went to bed.  
  
The next morning was were Gen really learned more about Draco. She knew his family was unpleasant, but she was sure Draco was different. She soon learned that others thought otherwise. She was walking to the great hall for breakfast, running very late, when someone pushed her inside a broom closet. Gen didn't scream, for she was sure she couldn't be heard.  
  
"What do you want?" she said into the darkness. A light from a wand flickered on.  
  
"I want to know who you are." The low voice said. She saw that it was the same boy who had glared at her in last night's feast.  
  
"Well, you coulda asked me that in the hall!" she said cheerfully. She extended her small hand "My names Genieve Lowelle. Transfer from home schooling."  
  
"Ron Weasley. You seem decent, why are you hanging out with scum?" He said bitterly. Gen caught on quickly.  
  
"Draco's not scum! You're the one who was glaring at me the whole damn feast!" Gen said outraged.  
  
"Look, I just wanted to warn you, he makes girls like you mothers every year." Ron put a fatherly hand on her shoulder. He walked out of the closet. Gen was shocked, then quickly followed him out.  
  
"We are only friends Weasley! Just damn friends!" Gen called after him. The nerve of him. She had never been so disrespected her whole life! Gen stood there for a second, and then some one was behind her, she walked forward and turned around, prepared to attack, but Draco caught her before she jumped.  
  
"Hey hey, whats the rush?" Draco said calmly. Gen sighed, and the realized his arms were around her. She gently removed her self from his embrace and smiled up at him.  
  
"Sorry, just a little jumpy." Gen replied. Draco handed her her class schedule.  
  
"We've got a lot of the same classes; in fact, we have the exact same classes! This is great; I can show you around all day." Draco was excited, and not afraid to show it. He knew he'd have to wear this one down, she was a little resistant to his charms, but he was prepared to do anything to make her his.  
  
**************************************  
  
Gen's day was wonderful. She stayed with Draco all day, and was fine with it. He was her mission after all. In the afternoon he had to go to Qudditch practice with his team, which left Gen the afternoon to roam around the castle. She went up to her dorm and found a letter on her bed. She had met her dorm mates last night, and found them all decent. The letter was from Rollins. Gen took a sharp intake of breath, she could already feel the guilt about enjoying Draco's company. The letter was simple.  
  
  
  
Dear Genovese,  
  
Your mother just told me of your mission. I am a spy too my dear, and I know of your responsibilities, but you have to try to get back to Longhollow (Longhollow was their village) and get back to me. I am a reck without you. I feel as if I have no one to love, and I am right. I am writing this in English for my brother is watching over my shoulder, and he cannot read English. Are they really calling you Genieve? It's so English. Please write back, I need to know that you are fine.  
  
Lonolom, Rollins  
  
The word "Lonolom" meant the sincerest form of love in elfin, and Rollins always wrote it. Gen scribbled a letter back, hastily, and did not sign "lonolom" back.  
  
  
  
********************************************* Longhollow  
  
Rollins looked over her letter and frowned. No "lonolom". For humans, this was nothing, simply the signing of a letter, but elves were different. If you loved someone, it was always "lonolom". Shes had a long day, Rollins thought, she was taken prisoner. Rollins heard a knock on the door and went to open it. His mentor, Arlon, walked in. Arlon had taught him since he was old enough to become a spy, and was also a second father.  
  
"Shaloms" Arlon said with the customary bow. This was how all elf's greeted one another.  
  
"Shaloms eh Arlon." Rollins replied. "Halch conto shew?" (what do you need?) This was a very polite way of getting to the point.  
  
"Lo conto halch econa, gonia comt Genovese?" (do not be so hasty young one, have you heard from Genovese?)  
  
"K halch nahda holk eh nad dein hache" (I have no time for not being hasty) Rollins replied. "Genovese nah folo schan yak Hogwarts, K agro domenio Arlon" (Genovese is at Hogwarts, I fear for her Arlon) "I would fear for her love for you more, Rollins." Arlon said quietly.  
  
Rollins's head whipped around. "Now we speak in English?" His words were kind, but his eyes were questioning.  
  
"We must speak in English, we are being watched. Stay calm. Do not say anything in elfin. They cannot understand it. Listin, and do not interrupt. The ministry cannot get Genovese back, and they are afraid for her as well. She has a very dangerous mission, and she is not even aware how dangerous. She was not told it all, and she thinks it's just another mission. They asked me to come here and warn you not to go after her. I must agree with them Rollins, you could get captured, you know this. However, you must leave here. You sent her a letter, and they already know your location. Do not ask many questions not Rollins. Just leave. Go to London, as fast as you can. There will be someone waiting for you." Arlon said this in hushed tones, and very quickly. Rollins trusted Arlon completely, but was this worth it? He knew it must be.  
  
Rollins walked out of the door, and did not turn back. 


End file.
